


The heat isn't so bad

by RazzleyD



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: (Like 2 seconds of it), Clothed Sex, Cold, Dry Humping, M/M, Mild Blood, Nipple Play, Sharing Body Heat, Use of Sir
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 05:37:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13241562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RazzleyD/pseuds/RazzleyD
Summary: Leonard hated the heat. He hated the way it made his skin crawl and prickle with sweat. But… When the ship’s heating is broken, he doesn’t hesitate at the chance to share warmth with his favorite pyro, in one of their favorite past times.





	The heat isn't so bad

**Author's Note:**

> It's so damn late in the night, it's 2:00 am over here on the east coast,  
> oh well. Have some smutty coldwave <3

Jax was hard at work, with Gideon’s assistance, to stop the ac from blasting ( _and_ to fix the heat, but the former was more urgent). He was unhappy to report to the rest of the team that it would at least be a few more hours, and that conditions weren’t in his favor.

 

“It’s alright, Jackson. I _love_ the cold.” Len was happy to add, smirking and crossing his arms as he saw the rest of the crew turn to face him with flushed cheeks and blank stares.

 

“Well, the rest of us like a nice toasty 74°, so I gotta go with the majority.” Jax pulled the blanket he had around his shoulders tighter to his chest.

 

“Gideon has used up all of her fabrication material in the fabricator to make as many blankets as she could. It should be enough for everyone to have two along with the one you all should already have.” Sara took a long look at her shivering team. “We can survive this,” She looked over at Mick. “ _Without_ using open flames.”

 

Mick cursed under his breath. The group dispersed, some talking amongst themselves and all of them making a note to thank Jax on the way out towards the hallways.

 

“Well I know for a fact that _someone_ doesn’t have a proper bed. Care to join me?” Len looked up at his partner, cocking his head to the side as Mick’s eyes sparked with interest.

 

“Well, the last night we shared a bed, you were too worn out from fuc--”

 

“That’s the plan… There’s no better way to stay warm.”

 

\--

 

Len lead Mick into his room by the collar and closed the door behind them, leaning against it. The cold metal that he felt under his sweater sent shivers up his spine. Mick growled as he held Leonard against said door, his mouth latching together with his, creating a kiss made of nothing of tongue.

 

They’d had plenty of rounds of sex aboard the Waverider, in bedrooms, in the single bathroom… In secret places they’d take to their graves. But most of those endeavors had started with disrobing; clothes get tangled and in the way. Mick is prone to tearing clothes, if he’s that desperate. But now that it’s so cold, they can barely stand to remove their shoes; it’s almost too much for Leonard.

 

Mick’s hands lead down to Len’s hips, grabbing hard and pulling up, leading his counterpart up to guide his legs around his torso. Len groaned as he was pressed back up against the door, Mick’s mouth still moving but not pulling back. Len bit his lip as less of a sexual tease and a powerful snap.

 

“The fuck?” Mick pulled back, pulling his now split tongue into his own mouth to taste the small bit of blood his partner had accidentally drawn.

 

“Bed. Now.” Len growled, watching Mick’s irked expression turn upwards to a smile.

 

“Yes, _sir._ ” He smiled, watching Len’s wet lips part in a small exhale of breath. He walked both of them easily over to Len’s perfectly made bed, which had two extra blankets folded on top of them.

 

“If you do it right, we shouldn’t be needing those.” Len whispered gruffly in Mick’s ear, causing him to laugh. He carefully sat his partner down on the bed, allowing him to at least get under the single pre-made blanket that had always been on his bed. Mick crawled in on top of him and Len stretched to get the blanket around him as well.

 

“So, how do you wanna play this?” He looked down, barely having the patience to listen to his partner’s wishes.

 

“Well, seeing on how it’s so _chilly…_ You’re welcome to get as hot as you’d like, but you can’t take off my clothes.”

 

“I always like a challenge…” Mick chuckled, leaning down to kiss Leonard’s neck; well, at least, the bit he could reach near the turtle-neck style of his partner’s sweater. Len bit his lip and gasped at Mick’s ability to hit _that_ spot with his teeth with such little room to work with. His fingers teased under said sweater to scrape across the sharp hip bones that hid underneath.

 

“H-Hey, I said--”

 

“You said that I couldn’t take off your clothes, not that I couldn’t reach under there,” Mick’s stubble scraped at his neck, causing even more unintentional noises to escape his lips. “Unless you want me to stop, _sir?_ ”

 

“Fuck, don’t stop. Just, keep me as clothed as you can.” Len bit his lip as he felt Mick’s successful laugh behind his ear. His hand continued to wander over his partner’s clothes, teasing carefully over his covered dick.

 

“Ugh, touch me, dammit.” Len got impatient and forced Mick’s hand onto the front of his jeans. “Come on.”

 

“Don’t worry your pretty head, Lenny. I got a plan.” He removed his hands from Leonard’s body completely so he could lead his own body down onto his partner’s. He watched Leonard gulp and fidget as their clothed erections pressed together, creating the slightest of friction. He looked up at him and smiled.

 

“This reminds me of when we were younger… Just like our first time.”

 

“Exactly.” Mick began to thrust his hips fast and shallow to create friction between them. Len’s head almost instantly threw back and his hands braced against Mick’s hips, urging him to go faster.

 

“Fuck, what I wouldn’t give to be naked right now.” Len released one of his hands to pull Mick down by the back of the head for a searing kiss. He continued to move, groaning as the friction was delicious as well; his partner squirming under him was an added bonus. Speaking of squirming… His hand snuck up Len’s sweater to pinch one of his super sensitive nipples.

 

Len threw his head back down onto the pillow as an involuntary moan escaped his mouth. Mick’s calloused hands provided the _perfect_ scratch and burn that pleased him to no end.

 

“ _Fuck_ me, that’s good.” Len pulled his partner in by the hips again to rut against him for more pleasure.

 

“I’m so fucking close, you’re so good babe.” Len gasped, wanting to put his hands everywhere and pull Mick closer and closer. However, the best he got was his counterpart pulling up his sweater to lick the opposite nipple he had teased previously.

 

“Shit-- I’m--” Len pulled his hand up from Mick’s neck to bite his knuckle so he wasn’t so loud releasing his sounds of pleasure as he came, his partner’s movements unceasing.

 

“Mi-ck, I’m sensitive,” His voice was wrecked with afterglow and it was driving his partner to his own completion. “Aren’t you going to come for me?” He lead his partner’s face up to look straight up into his eyes, a demanding yet seductive glare sending Mick over the edge. He buried his face in the crook of Leonard’s neck as he groaned and gasped, his hips stuttering as he held onto the most intense orgasm he’d had to date. They stayed glued together like that, catching their breath and listening to the quiet hums of the ship.

 

“That was fuckin’ intense.” Mick finally raised his head, looking down at Len’s face of satisfaction.

 

“Absolutely.” Mick kissed him one more time before rolling himself onto Len’s backside so he could huddle against his back to actually keep their warmth about them.

 

“Maybe the ac should go out more often, that was fantastic.”

 

“Or maybe the heat could go on full blast and I could cover you in ice before going down on you.” Mick growled against Len’s ear, causing him to shiver.

 

“Only if you promise to keep me cold.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank ya for readin' <3


End file.
